First Date: Janette and Simon
by AATCalvitannyfan
Summary: A short story I wrote, hope you like it.


**A ONE SHOOT OF SIMON AND JANETTE´S LOVE. IT INCLUDES LYRICS OF "FIRST DATE" FROM BLINK. I DON´T KNOW... I THINK IS GOT A PERFECT FIT :D. LYRICS: **

"In the car, I just can´t wait."

Simon parked in front of the Chipettes room with his control-remote-size car. "Come on, Janette..." He talks to himself. "The reservation is in a half hour... And this car cannot even go to 40miles per hour!".

"To pick you up, on a very first date."

Janette was preparing herself inside the room. She heard the horn of Simon´s car.

J: Britt!Quickly help me whit this! I... I can´t...

B: Date with Simon? Why?! It wasn´t your crush?

J: Wha... No! I can´t close my dress´zip!

B: Oh... That...

Brittany helps her sister putting the dress.

J: How do I look?

B: Woah... Amazing...

J: *giggles* you think so?

At that time, other horn sound outside.

B: Of course! Now go!

She run outside to see Simon in his car. He was aghast.

"Is it cool if I hold your hand."

"Woah..." Simon said, after she just get inside the car. She giggled.

J: What?

S: You look amazing...

J: Well... Tha...thanks...

S: We...We should go to the restaurant... It´s late.

J: Yeah, you´re right.

Simon went down whit the car the fastest he can. Then, he pass over the "dogs" little door to go outside. Along the way, he took and hold her hand.

J: Si..Simon

S: *puting away his hand* I´m...sorry... em...

"Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?"

S: Well... We are here...

They enter the restaurant. Well... It wasn´t a restaurant; it was like a dance floor, with tables, waiters, and a karaoke. "Seville." Simon said to the doorman. He take a look at his list, and made them pass. "Over here, gentleman..." He took them to a small table (especially for them), and gave them a menu. They order, and wait. While they were waiting, they talk. They keep talking, and talking, and talking... During they "wait-time", a song was playing. Some people got up of their chairs, and went to the dance floor.

J: I love this song! We should dance...

S: I... I don´t think so...

J: What? Why?

S: I prefer not to dance...

"Do you like my stupid hair?"

J: But why?

S: Because... I... I just combed!

J: *chuckled* What?

He didn´t know what to say: he just said the most stupid excuse ever.

S: What, you don´t like my incredible new look?

He want to keep going with that... Like a joke.

"Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?"

J: Well... I can see your new look on your clothes!

Simon get embarrased. He was wearing a fancy stailist shirt.

S: But... You know... Em... Just... Let´s dance!

J: *laughed* *to herself* it always works...

"I´m just scared of what you think."

They keep dancing for minutes, ten to be exactly. When they came again to their table... PUM! Nothing.

S: What? We order like a half hour ago! Why the food is not here!?

J: Hey... Calm down... I´m having a good time with you... Let´s wait.

S: But...

J: Hmm...

S: I can...

J: Hmmmmm...

S: Complain about...

J: HMMM...

S: *sight* fine, fine... Let´s eat some bread, maybe that can distract our hunger.

J: Hunger cannot be "distracted", because it is a body need, what we would do eating bread is to... Partially satisfy it...

S: Can we past a night without science, without books, just... You and me...

She blushed.

J: Fi...fine...

"You make me nervous so I really can´t eat."

Simon and Janette were having a... Not very good night. Simon was mad at the service cause they didn´t serve them the food that they order a time ago, and Jeanette was passing hunger, but she disimulate it. Simon try to eat some bread, but he didn´t want to. He was really upset. And Janette was eating slowly her bread and bread "sticks". It was really boring.

"Let´s go."

S: You know what?

"Don´t wait."

S: This is driving me crazy. Let´s go somewhere else.

J: But... Why?

S: These people is distracted and irrespecfull.

"This night´s almost over."

He stand up and take her by the hand. She blushed again, and follow him to the exit.

"Honest."

"Wait sir! Your food is coming!" A waiter tried to stop him.

"Let´s make"

"Fuck you!" Simon shouted, at the time he strat moving in the car, taking his middle finger from the window.

J: Rawr... Bad boy...

S: *chuckled*

"This night last forever."

J: Where are we going?

"Forever, and ever."

S: I don´t care. Somewhere we can enjoy the date.

"Let´s make this last forever."

J: Bu...but where?

"Forever, and ever."

S: Somewhere we both can have fun.

"Let´s make this last forever."

J: So...

S: Funfair.

J: Really?

S: I can be the mature one between my brothers; but I steel have a kid inside.

J: Finally! Someone understand!

"When you smile I melt inside."

S: Re...really? You are also a... Not-mature inside?

J: *chuckled* of course!

"I'm not worthy for a minute of your time."

They both laughed for a while. After this, they reach to the funfair. Simon, as a good gentleman he is, get down and open Janette´s door. They past the night playing around diferents games, eating, and in the most, talking. They talk for hours. Simon loves that. He loves her. He know that she wasn´t just his crush: she was something more. And at that time, she was with him; and everything was an enemy that can take her from him.

"I really wish it was only me and you."

That handsome blonde guy overthere. The brown haired boy that offer her some cottom candy. Even the chipmunks on that trees. All was a trap.

"I'm jealous of everybody in the room."

J: I spend an incredible night, we should go home...

S: But why? This just started.

J: Simon, it´s late, is ok, I enjoy our date, let´s go home...

S: But the night still young...

"Please don´t look at me with those eyes."

J: Simon! It´s late! We have to go!

"Please don't hint that you're capable of lies."

S: Pl...please, just... Few minutes more...

"I dread the thought of our very first kiss."

J: But... Why?

"Did I tell her?" Simon said in his mind. "I really want to kiss her... But... I can´t ask for that... I have to wait the right moment... But... What is better that a funfair, at night, just both of us, in our first date... Come on, Simon, kiss her, don´t be a coward!"

S: I...I... just nothing...

"A target that i'm probably gonna miss."

J: A...are... Are you sure?

S: Ye...yeah... Let´s go...

"God damm you, pussy..." He though.

"Let´s go."

They enter the car.

"Don´t wait."

He start the way home. They don´t talk too much.

"This night´s almost over."

They enter the house a half hour later, when they arrive.

"Honest."

They go up stairs (in the car, from the railling).

"Let´s make."

They reach in front of girl´s room.

"This night last forever."

J: I really... Have a good time...

"Forever and ever, let's make this last forever."

S: Re...really?

J: Yeah... It was... A perfect night...

"Forever and ever, let's make this last forever."

S: Well... Yes... I got a really good time, also.

J: *giggled* I discovered that you are a bad boy inside.

S: *chuckled* Well... WE are kids inside.

They both laughed.

"Forever and ever, let's make this last forever."

They close eachother.

"Forever and ever, let's make this last forever."

And finally kiss.

She get down the car and, when she was about to open the door, Simon said:

S: May I pass?

J: *sarcastic chuckled* not in our first date... *paused* Bad boy.

She close the door.

"Forever and ever, let's make this last forever."

S: Ok... Almost. But still: this is the best thing that ever happen to me... I mean... She...

**THE END.**


End file.
